


Be Careful What You Wish For

by kitsunerei88



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for, because it might come true. Written for the LJ comm ouran_contest "Cautious Desires" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Haruhi sighed, setting her briefcase down on her desk. She’d graduated from law school a mere three years ago, and already she held her own office and clientele. According to her friends from law school, she was lucky. Many of them still worked in firms; only a few had climbed from the bottom rungs of the office ladder. 

But there was something vaguely unsatisfying about her career, she thought, setting up her laptop and pulling out folders from her filing cabinet. Yes, she made more money than most lawyers did, only a few years done articling. Yes, she was doing important work, work that needed to be done. Yes, she had achieved all she had ever dreamed of.

But there was something, she grimaced in annoyance. Something about writing wills, filing bankruptcy papers, and the occasional messy divorce . . . something just . . . off.

Who was she kidding? The problem was that as much money as she made, her job was still crushingly, unavoidably, inevitably _boring._ As helpful and necessary as her work was, it was blatantly _unsatisfying._ She wanted one case, just _one_ case that was exciting. Something that required her to actually go to the courthouse, maybe, and yell at people. With a jury. And maybe a death sentence on the line.

Something like that, maybe.

“Fujioka-sama?” Her secretary’s voice came over the intercom. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Let them in,” she replied, resigned. Whatever else, her work was still important. She sat down at her desk and opened a new file; if it was an old client, her secretary would have said so.

She did not expect Kyouya to walk through her office door.

“It’s been awhile,” he smiled, tilting his head to one side. Her eyes narrowed as he took a seat in the chair across from her – that winsome, charming smile had never been directed at her before. It was the one he’d always reserved for his customers. He would not be turning it on her without some ulterior motive. “How have you been?”

“Good. What do you want, Kyouya-senpai?” As long as it had been since high school, he was still the demon lord. She’d read the papers as this man swallowed, left and right, smaller companies and all of their assets. She’d watched the news as he took over the Ohtori Group and turned it into the most powerful company in Japan. Whatever he was here for, it wasn’t a pleasant social call.

“Well, I’m looking for a defence attorney,” he said, leaning forward to put his arms on the table.

“Why?”

“It hasn’t reached the news yet because I’ve bribed all of the major agencies, but I’m being charged with tax evasion, insider trading, and maybe blackmail.” He smiled, not the least bit afraid. “So I need a defence attorney.”

Haruhi stared at him, mouth agape. “ _Maybe_ blackmail?”

“They haven’t as of yet been entirely clear about that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written Oct 2008.


End file.
